


Diamond Swap

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era 2: Era of One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: The Diamonds tried to help Pink with her colony, keeping her on the Moon Base and they worked with humans. They did not realize they would fall in love with Earth, and that Pink refused to fail at her first colony.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Goshinite, Greg Universe/White Diamond, Pink Diamond's Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 14





	Diamond Swap

Steven woke up with a big yawn. "Morning Pearl!" He greeted the pink gem with the injured eye.

"Good morning, Steven." Pearl said as she made Steven's breakfast.

"Smells good!" He cheered as he got out of bed. The half-gem boy made his way down the stairs and to the bathroom to wash up.

Pearl served up Steven's breakfast and waited with the drink that she had every morning.

Steven got up on one of the stools, his fluffy, grey hair now slightly tamed and his circular beige Goshinite shimmered lightly on his forehead. He ate the food prepared, and glanced up at his mother's portrait, looking very radiant.

"Pearl? Can you tell me another story about mom?"

Pearl smiled and began a story. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Goshinite rested somberly as she and Pearl prepared their attack. There were warriors who wanted to harm Earth nearby, led by the ruthless Jasper, a gem who came from Earth and bent on the destruction of it. Goshinite knew she couldn't allow this to happen. Even though they were a small force, Pearl trusted Goshinite with her life and followed her plan. They sniped out others of the force and dealt with them using Goshinite's Mace and Pearl's Scimitar until it was so dwindled that the monstrous Jasper couldn't go through with her plan.

* * *

"You and mom were so cool! I can't wait to be able to do things like her!"

In his excitement, Steven's gem glowed brighter.

Pearl gasped as it did.

"What?" Steven asked as the glow faded a tad. 

"Your gem glowed brighter."

"Brighter!? Like yours when you have your sword?"

"It's a scimitar, but mayhaps you are getting ready for summoning your weapon."

"Cool! I wonder if I'll have my own weapon? Oh! Maybe a sword like yours!"

Pearl giggled and sat down. Despite his mother, he reminded her of her original owner.


End file.
